


New Scene

by RainbowArches



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An instance of whipping that I'm not even sure is worth tagging, Dom Kate, Dom/sub, F/M, Sexual Content, Shoes, Sub Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Kate switch up their routine. It doesn't go as planned, but it still goes pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Scene

Kate watched Stark present his latest invention- basically another machine gun- with boredom. She was tired of coming to these events, hoping _this time he’ll transform the family business; this time he’ll do something great_ , only to be disappointed. Such wasted genius. She knew all about Jarvis. Why couldn’t he do things like that all the time? We don’t need more bombs. She told herself this was the last one, she was giving up, but she knew that was a lie, like all the other times. She just couldn’t shake her faith in this brat. She was determined to wrestle science from the military’s grasp and use it to build metaphorical bridges, not to bomb everything that frightened us, and something kept leading her here.

“Never gets old, does it?”

Nick materialised beside her with a drink in each hand, his usual omniscient smile in place. On stage, Stark was hamming it up to the audience’s delight.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She took the proffered glass.

Nick grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. “Kid’s got charisma.”

She side-eyed him. “Here to make him an offer?” She hoped that sounded casual.

Nick pursed his lips in consideration. “Not yet.” He glanced at her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. Another race to harness the talent and pin a badge on it. She was pretty sure Nick only wanted anyone because she saw them first. Not Stark (she wasn’t a friend of the family like he was), but the science babies, the clones, the professor, all stolen from her. He didn’t have a Time lord or a Malcom, though, so that was a plus.

The audience was thoroughly enjoying Stark’s flashy pandering. They were laughing and cheering and eating from his hand. She was getting tired, standing here in her high heels. Her feet were protesting this whole idea, and her shiny silver dress was starting to itch. Nick was getting restless too, the way he was rocking from heel to toe, brushing his elbow against hers. She glanced at him, and rolled her eyes again. The man was in a comfortably loose black suit and sneakers disguised as dress shoes. He wasn’t even wearing a tie. What was he complaining about?

He took her drink from her- never mind that she wasn’t done with it. She hated when he did that- and set it on the nearest table along with his. “Let’s go for a walk.” He offered her his arm. She gave him an unimpressed look, but took it anyway. He knew he could get away with these annoying gestures because neither of them wanted to be noticed, so she wouldn’t make a fuss. She’d give him hell for it later. He didn’t have to look so smug in the meantime though.

They meandered their way through the crowd, smiling blandly, acting posh. They looked like every other couple here, lots of pompous government official and army veterans and their arm candy. God, she was the arm candy. The smile plastered on her face was killing her. She promised big trouble for Nick in his near future.

The cool night air hit her like rain on a hot day. She breathed it in, letting it energise her after the stuffy atmosphere of the party inside. She stepped out of her shoes and carried them in one hand. She looped her other arm around Nick’s hand so that he was being led on her arm. That felt more familiar. In the privacy of the courtyard, Nick comfortably looped both hands around her elbow, pressing closer to her, not needy exactly, but relieved. That was more like it. She would never demean Nick or anyone else with the position of arm candy, and she would never liken herself to the pompous phonies inside. That wasn’t the dynamic they played at. This was more of a knight in shining armour thing. Nick’s job was to be the knight for the world every day, but in private, when they were together, that role was all hers, and they loved it. Maybe that was too romantic a metaphor for what they did together, but it was the one they used. Kate wondered how long it would last when her plans for Unit finally came to fruition. They’d probably have to start taking turns, or find some other way to blow off steam.

“I’ll be honest,” she said. “I’m surprised you haven’t snatched him up yet. I thought you felt more secure with the world’s deadliest weapons locked in your vaults.”

“Only ‘cause I keep them locked in the vaults. Not all Americans carry a gun to the supermarket.”

“You do.”

“Not to the supermarket.”

“Fair enough. I suppose I can cut you some slack, being the Director of Shield and all.”

“Thanks. I mean, it’s not like I sleep with the gun holster on.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. So what exactly are you waiting for?”

“Same as you.”

Kate looked up at him with raised eyebrows. That was all she ever got from him as far as long-term goals. While she could launch into speeches about scientific advancement toward world peace at the drop of a hat, he kept his plans to himself. She didn’t doubt that he shared her ideologies, but she wished he would talk to her about them. All he did was race her to the assets and gloat when he won. “This shouldn’t be a competition.”

“I’m not trying to make it a competition. I’m just trying to make mine the best peace-keeping organization in the world.”

She rolled her eyes. She did that a lot around him. “Well, it doesn’t look like Stark will be helping you with that anytime soon. He’s still neck-deep in his father’s business.”

“Are you trying to deter me?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ve decided this is a waste of time.”

“Oh, no, you’re wrong there.”

“You think so?” She bit down her scowl. He always sounded so sure of himself about everything. Even when he was wrong he wore that smug grin on his face like he meant to be wrong all along. It was annoying, especially when he was meant to be deferring to her right now. Though, she reminded herself, she was the one who continued the work talk, and they were taking their sweet time exiting the courtyard. She shouldn’t complain about him bending the rules of the game. It occurred to her that he might be trying to get in trouble with her.

“I don’t think we have long to wait,” he said. “And I bet I’ll see you here when I finally make my move and steal him from you.” His smile was absolutely cheeky.

“You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?”

“What? Too much?”

“We’ll see. Did you drive here?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Give me the keys.”

He frowned, not following up. She held her shoes under her arm and held out her hand. “Give me the keys.”

He dug the keys from his pocket and gave them to her.

“Good.”

They finally got to the car. It was elegant but understated, meant to fit in everywhere and never stand out. She bet the two of them looked good standing next to it. If this were a date she would have taken a picture. She unlocked it and held the passenger door open for him. “In you go.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” That sounded like sarcasm. She’d let that one pass. A lot of what he said sounded like sarcasm. She moved around the car and slid into the driver’s seat. She put her shoes back on.

Nick was quiet during the drive, which was unusual. He had rolled the window down and the breeze was ruffling his shirt collar.

“Everything alright?”

“Mm-hm.”

She considered him for a moment. “If you don’t want to…”

He sat up, giving her his attention. “No,” he assured her. “It’s not that. Just… can we go to my apartment?”

“Need to pick something up?”

“No. I want to do this in my apartment.”

She was surprised. He’d never invited her over before. They normally opted for a few hours in a motel room. Sometimes they went out for dinner.

“We don’t have to,” he said.

“No. We can do that.”

He smiled. “Thanks. It’s on-“

“I know where it is.”

“You do?”

She looked at him, bemused. “It’s the sort of thing I should know about people I’m in contact with. Are you telling me you don’t know my address?”

“Fair point.”

She made the next left turn and was parked outside his apartment building five minutes later. Though she was nervous about what caused Nick’s sudden desire to move to a more intimate setting, she was curious to see what his place looked like. Plus it was a much shorter drive than the motel she was going to take him to.

They took the elevator to the sixth floor. She kept her hands to herself, letting her amusement show at his twitchy impatience with the lack of contact. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for permission to touch her. He still had a while to wait.

He gave her his apartment keys outside the door so that she could unlock it for him. She hadn’t told him to do that, but she went along with it anyway. Maybe he assumed he was supposed to, because of the car keys.

She held the door open for him and flicked on the light. There was a hook on the wall for all the sets of keys. She hung them up.

“I’m just, uh, gonna use the bathroom,” he said, squeezing past her. “Make yourself at home.”

She took the opportunity to look around. Anyone looking for personal touches wouldn’t think they had found any. His apartment wasn’t cluttered with stuff and there were no family photos anywhere. His taste was modern, plain and somewhat expensive, judging by the leather sofa, the T.V., and the kitchen. The area rug and the coffee table were antiques. She looked at the artwork hanging on the walls, which she realised was his compromise in place of photos. He’d told her about the family artist. The scene wasn’t as domestic as hers, but it was comfortable.

“Nice place,” she said when he joined her.

“Thank you.”

“Come here.”

She cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. She felt him jerk his hands back just before he could touch her, remembering just in time that he didn’t have permission. She took his hands and put them on her hips, pulling him closer. She took off his belt and slid it over his ass, taunting him. He shivered.

“Remember the rules, safe words, all that?”

He nodded.

“Then get in there,” she ordered, flicking the belt at the bedroom door.

She followed him through the door, taking the opportunity to whip him with the belt once, hard enough to sting, but only for a second. He liked her to leave marks on him, but nothing that would hurt the next day, in case he was called away on a mission unexpectedly.

“What was that for?” he asked sulkily.

“For being a cheeky bastard. Don’t question me.”

She threw the belt on the bed. It was more of a prop than a toy, just a symbol of her dominance. He could bite down on it if he needed to.

Now that they were finally in his bedroom, she suddenly felt unsure of herself. Normally she’d undress him and throw his clothes wherever, but they were normally in a motel room. She didn’t know if he had a routine at home. How did he like to keep his clothes? She decided it didn’t matter. This was his house, but she was still in charge for now.

“Shoes,” she said.

He stepped out of his shoes. She shoved them aside with her foot. She kept her heels on. They made her closer to his height; made things easier.

She slid his suit jacket off. Now that she’d started, she couldn’t bring herself to drop it on the floor like she normally would. The domestic setting wasn’t allowing her to abandon her housekeeping sensibilities. She tossed it into the hamper. That would have to do. Nick was sucking in his lips in a not-smirk. She was hoping she wasn’t that obvious.

“Something amusing you?”

He straightened up. “No, ma’am.”

“Thought not.”

She got him out of the rest of his clothes, shirt, slacks, socks, which she made him do himself, and finally his boxers.

“Lie down.”

He spread himself out on his back for her. She would have normally been out of her dress by now, but she wanted to keep it on this time, even though it still itched. It helped her feel in control, being fully dressed while he was completely naked and vulnerable. She couldn’t feel that exposed if they were going to do this, or she’d lose her nerve. It was being in his bedroom that was setting her off. It was familiar to him, but not to her. It was a new imbalance between them.

She pushed those feelings aside. She was determined to finish this. Why should they enjoy themselves less, just because they’d changed locations? The dress wouldn’t allow her to straddle him, so she perched on the bed beside him. She kicked one of her shoes off and took the other one in her hand. She pressed the length of the heel against Nick’s erection. He gasped. She put a finger to his lips, reminding him to stay quiet.

“Hm. Maybe I’ll keep them on,” she said, pressing slightly. “Or maybe I’ll use them to get you off.” She lightly touched the end of the heel to his hole. He swallowed audibly. He wasn’t bailing out, but she could sense his discomfort. “Maybe another time,” she said, dropping it to the floor. He relaxed. She had no plans to stick high heels into any orifice. Sounded too dangerous. And they’d have to be sterilized before and after.

She took him in her hand and started pumping. “Don’t come,” she said. She was going to bring him to the edge as slowly as possible, to stall for time. She was meant to be punishing him for something but she couldn’t remember what. Oh yes, dolling out chivalrous gestures, public role-reversal, being his usual annoying self. She was hard pressed for ideas on dealing with that though. What did she normally do? If he disobeyed a direct order she’d smack the side of his leg. If he became too insolent she’d bend him over the bed and spank him. None of that seemed to be called for right now. She wanted to do something for him. He told her his feelings on punishment before. It wasn’t the part he got off on, but it helped him feel secure. It made him feel like there was someone there to catch him, that he wasn’t standing at the top of the ladder all by himself, and she liked being the one to do that for him.

“Kate?”

She blinked. She’d stopped moving her hand. She must have zoned out.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

“I’m good if you are.”

He nodded.

“Tell me what I’m punishing you for.” That was always a safe route. Make him confess something and go from there.

“For getting out of line?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“An answer.”

She waited.

“Ma’am.”

They’d both been dropping the ball on that front. She was really off her game tonight.

“And what do you think I should do about that?”

“Um…”

She frowned. He didn’t normally hedge. She wasn’t sure if he was uncomfortable or just thrown off because she didn’t normally ask.

“Do you need to use your safe word?”

“No. It just feels…”

“Different? Weird?”

He shrugged.

She sighed. “I’m sorry, Nick. I don’t think I can keep this up.”

“It’s okay.” He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. It wasn’t really necessary. They’d left the door open and plenty of light was flooding in from the hall. “We can stop.”

“Not forever. Just, you know, tonight.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll drive you back to your hotel.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said. She put a hand to his chest to stop him getting up. “We can stay here. I don’t just like you for the sex, you know.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well, maybe coming here was a bad idea.”

“No, I’m glad we did. I like it here.”

He smiled bashfully, an unusual but endearing look on him. She tucked the blanket around his waist to cover him up. She didn’t think it was fare anymore for him to feel more vulnerable than her. She settled more fully on the bed, resting a hand on his thigh. “Why did you want to do this here?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. I just… It’s been a long day and I wanted to go home, and I wanted to be with you. I thought we’d been at this long enough that it wouldn’t be weird.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s just, I know what you get out of this.”

“It’s okay. It’s not the only thing I get that from.”

She nodded. She believed that he wasn’t upset, but she still felt bad, and a little disappointed that things hadn’t worked out.

“Can I ask you something?”

She smirked at him. “Since when do you ask permission for anything?”

“I’m asking now, aren’t I?”

“And I appreciate it. What’s your question?”

“What do you get out of what we do?”

She had never really thought about that before, though she was glad he asked. It had always just been a fun time for her.

“I guess,” she said after a moment. “It makes me feel needed. I feel like my help is actually wanted, whereas normally, I know my help is needed, but it’s not usually wanted.”

“I think that will change soon. You know, at work, not with me.”

She kissed him. He took her hands, playing with her fingers nervously. “Do you still want to stay?” he asked.

“Is that okay?”

He nodded. He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, and then seemed to remember himself. “Can I help you out of your dress?”

“Sure.”

He undid the zipper. She sat up for a moment so that he could lift it over her head and off. He seemed unsure what to do with it afterwards.

“Just…” She took it from him and dropped it on the floor with her shoes.

He lifted the corner of the blanket so she could crawl under the covers next to him. They didn’t normally do this, the cuddling under the covers bit. They tended to fall asleep after the main event. He let her use his arm as a pillow, and he nuzzled his nose against her temple. "I didn't go to that party to see Stark," he confessed.

She smiled. "I know." She scratched his chest thoughtfully. “You know,” she said. “Just because our usual thing didn’t work out tonight doesn’t mean we can’t try something else."

“Yeah? What do you want to try?”

She climbed on top of him, encouraging him to rest his head on her arms. She kissed him slowly until he was thrusting against her. “Good boy,” she murmured. He grinned and pulled her closer.

“Hey, you don’t have to rush off tomorrow, do you?” he asked.

“No.”

“Good.”

He reached over and turned off the lamp.


End file.
